HIS Rose
by memoire-blanche
Summary: A JxA oneshot. Jeremie visits Aelita... and has a gift for her.


Basically "JEGO Róża" translated into English.

Many thanks to Aechigo for beta-reading^^.

Jeremie was going down the empty, quiet corridor on girls' floor to visit Aelita.  
There should not be anything strange about it. After all, they spent a lot of time together, either studying or figuring out new strategies against XANA. This visit, however, was not going to look like any other. It was because what Jeremie brought with him was something else than books or his laptop.

_It all began during his visit at florist's that day. As a matter of fact all he needed were some seeds for Biology project. He was about to leave when he saw that buquet of light pink roses standing among other cut flowers of various shapes and colours. You may ask, what dragged Jeremie's attention towards them? He had his reason. They seemed awkwardly familiar to him... He forced his mind to recall himself why. After a while he got it! You wouldn't expect how nostalgic Jeremie felt then. Memories flew through his mind. Times long before Kadic, summer holidays spent at his granparents' house. An old rose bush of an old variety, whose name he could never comprehend. He couldn't have. Back then he didn't know the One who had the same name. _

_He already knew he couldn't just pass by indifferently. He instinctively (or consciously?) walked to the vase to take a closer look.  
The roses seemed to be white from a distance, but Jeremie noticed that they were light pink in fact. Their flowers were in full bloom. Their petals were widely spread and curled at the edges, making an impression of large fluffy balls set on a relatively thin stem.  
Moreover, the roses scented the air. He instinctively moved his nose towards it. He closed his eyes and after a while he felt something smooth and cold touching his lips. The petals... He smiled to himself as his thoughts suddenly drifted. For a moment he was under an impression that what was in front of him was no longer a rose. In the back of his mind he saw Somebody; instead of a petal he was touching a soft, warm cheek..._

"_Can I help you?"_

_Shop assistant's voice brought him back to reality. He came round and having realised what he was doing, blushed a little. Fortunately, his calmness and confidence took over his confusion._

"_I'd like one of these", he answered._

_However, when he came back to his room, the relaxing feeling suddenly left him. He was perfectly aware of what he wanted to do, but shyness took away the courage. He stood in front of the window holding a long stem in his fingers and stared at the view outside feeling powerless and lost.  
Then, Ulrich came in._

"_There you are, Einstein! I've been looking for you."_

"_I was in town", answered Jeremie with an indifferent tone._

"_Actually, it was Aelita who asked for you", Ulrich added._

_Having heard Aelita's name, Jeremie turned back to him. Ulrich noticed his nervous reaction, then the rose in Jeremie's hands and understod everything. He raised his eyebrows and smiled._

"_What are you waiting for?", he said straight away, having faultlessly understood his friend's worries ._

_Jeremie felt a flow of energy. That was what he needed - an impulse to take action._

"_Thanks, Ulric", he said when they both left the room and rushed to the staircase._

Jeremie took a deep breath as he came close to Aelita's room. He knocked silently and opened the door.  
Aelita stood in front of the shelf and was searching for a book. On the desk laid a pile of notes and homework waiting to be done. Having noticed guest's presence, she turned to him.

"Hi, Jeremie! There you are at last – "

She stopped when she saw him moving towards her with the rose. At first she opened her mouth in astonishment, but soon closed it when surprise turned into a wide grin. It was a very nice surprise.  
Finally Jeremie came close and gave her the flower.

'What occasion is it?", she asked, enjoying her unexpected gift at the same time.

Confused Jeremie desperately tried to maintain consciousness not to say anything nonsense. He quickly figured out the most clear and sincere answer he could, and braced himself to avoid stammering.

"To tell the truth, none at all", he began and paused for a moment before saying the rest.

"Is it really necessary? I... I immediately thought of you when I saw it."

But scarcely did he feel relieved when he realised how naturally he felt with what he had admitted , he did another important observation.

When he was looking at the rose in the shop he had her image image in front of his eyes. But when he saw that smile... that hair, pink like petals and eyes, green like leaves... As this sudden awareness came to him, he felt like awestruck.

The beauty of a flower in person, described with one word by a real genius who first noticed it...  
"_Franz Hopper... he named his daughter after that rose..."_  
Something melted inside of Jeremie as he deciphered another secret code, which Aelita's father left so many...

"It's beautiful. Thank you", she grinned and rolled the rose between her fingers.

Before Jeremie managed to say his usual "you're welcome", Aelita put her one hand around his neck and gently leaned her head on his chest, which made completely surprised Jeremie shiver a little.

Afer a while she straightened herself up and their eyes met.

"I'll put it in some water and then you'll help me with this, OK?", she asked, pointing at the pile of notebooks on the desk with her free hand.

Blushing, Jeremie smiled and mumbled OK in answer. As he did, a wave of heat came to his face as Aelita kissed him on his cheek.

When Jeremie came back to reality, Aelita was no longer in the room. He sat down on Aelita's bed and took a deep breath. He felt relieved and extremely happy that he managed to fight his (groundless) fears. His sight focused again on the rose laid on the desk. Would he ever expect that a little flower had so much power in it?


End file.
